


Escape

by Marchentale



Category: Was nützt die Liebe in Gedanken | Love in Thoughts (2004)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Escape, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-23
Updated: 2015-04-23
Packaged: 2018-03-25 09:32:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3805468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marchentale/pseuds/Marchentale
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Günter" I called his name. Stop the bullets from flying to kill someone behind the curtain. He stopped, but still holding the gun tightly like he’s waiting for my next line.</p><p>“Let’s get away. Escape from this.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Escape

"Günter" I called his name. Stop the bullets from flying to kill someone behind the curtain. He stopped, but still holding the gun tightly like he’s waiting for my next line.  
“That’s enough.” I continued. He spoke nothing but the atmosphere was fulfilled with doubt. I walked toward him, grabbed his arm. “Let’s get away. Escape from this.” Using only little force I could pull and make him meekly follow me. His gun has already pointed down to the ground.  
Silence was still floating between us. Until we returned to his house, but no, we will not stay here anymore. I ran to the house, finding a medium sized bag, randomly picked some of our clothes, took all the money I could find including a few things and some important documents. Last but not least, my notebook, before plunging off. I pulled Gunther out of there.  
From a walk to a run, faster and faster. Günter kept his gun in his suit when we arrived at the station. I used money in my pocket to buy 2 tickets. To anywhere, as far as a train could take us to.  
Looked like odd is on our side when the train is about to depart from the station. So we didn’t have to waste our time thinking about something nonsense.   
The sound of the wheels creaking on a rail. The sound of a wind hitting heavily when the train moved forward. The sound of the passengers talking to each other. Sound of papers rubbed between each when the guy changed pages. All the noises combined into a buzz, but all of that didn’t seem the reach him. Gunther still remained silent. He didn’t do anything except looking out of the window like all the branches moving passed his eyes are so interesting. But it’s not the time I’d bothered of asking anything from him yet. We are wounded, hurt and suffered. I hoped the time will cure all the pains as soon as it could. I thought about that and looked to nowhere out of the window, let the thoughts flow in my head like a cloud. I was thinking about getting back to take my stuffs when I have a chance and when we both have a new living place. Thinking about the future and what’s waiting for us where no one knows what exactly was that. I didn’t have any sure about anything, but only one thing, we will leave our past behind and will never make mistakes again. 

 

Dear Universe,  
If a tiny pieces of a whole hadn't died on that day, will you be upset? Or will anything change from what they are now? But I think it has no use asking from you. Because you've never answered, and all of them became ashes and dust. We are all left alone with love and remembrance.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm so sorry but I'm not an English speaker so some of the grammars or spelling maybe wrong, sorry about that. Feel free to comment about anything~ 
> 
> I wrote this a year ago, just want to know what will happen if they didn't choose what they chose.
> 
> The letter at the end I used a pattern from Günther's note.


End file.
